Becoming His
by MartialArtsGirl4Ever
Summary: Harry comes across an interesting club after the war, and reunites with the last person he expects. Will Snape prove to be the savior Harry has always needed? Can Harry compete with Snapes demons? Read to find out :) Warning; BDSM, Slash, boyxboy, did I mention there will be heavy BDSM, to include knife/bloodplay and scarification .Enter at your own risk. Ignores last 2 books!
1. New beginnings

Harry sighed and put down his pen. It had been a long day. He had seen ten patients, had three meetings and a class. He packed up his things and told his secretary that he would see her in the morning. She nodded and bid him goodnight. Harry got in his car and headed home. Home was a moderate apartment on the south side of the city. Since the war had ended, Harry had dedicated himself to helping and healing people. He had gone to school and gotten his medical degree and had a thriving practice in America. He had a mixed clientele. Some were wizards some were muggles and they came from all walks of life. He did his best to help all of them, and he liked to think that he did a pretty good job of it too.

He got home and went in, locking the door behind him. It was a habit that he hadn't been able to shake since the war. He put his things on the couch and went to his room to change. He put on black jeans that he knew made his ass look fabulous, an emerald green dress shirt and black dress shoes. He didn't bother with his hair. Though it was better than when he was a teenager, it was still incredibly hard to manage. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and leather jacket and walked out, deciding that the nice spring weather would do him good. He walked along, not really looking for anything in particular, when he spotted a building he had never seen before. He stopped and looked curiously at it.

 _"_ _What the hell, why not."_ He thought to himself as he approached the door. The sign said Melting Pot. Harry opened the door and went in, and immediately realized that this wasn't a normal club. There were people in leather, people with whips and chains and collars, and some with no clothing at all. Still others were dressed as he was, for a normal night at the club. He went up to the bar, his curiosity getting the better of him. He looked around, trying to be discreet but trying to take it all in all at once.

"Don't be nervous. A lot of them like to know you're looking. What can I get you?" Harry turned to the bartender and smiled nervously.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll have an old fashion and some information if you will." The bartender nodded and made his drink then raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what kind of information would you like?"

"What exactly is this place?"

"It's a BDSM club, and there are rooms downstairs and upstairs for those who want to rent them." Harry nodded, trying to hide his emotions. He had been interested in BDSM since his years at Hogwarts, but he had never had the nerve to do anything but read about the subject.

"How long has this place been here?"

"It's been here since 1950." Harry choked on his drink.

"What? I've walked passed here for years and never saw anything before tonight." The bartender smirked.

"The owner has a spell on it so that only someone who wants to be here and has a genuine interest will see it." Harry raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. That kind of magic took a lot of power and skill. The only people he could think of off-hand that could do that were possibly McGonagall and Snape.

"That's very impressive magic, who is the owner of the club may I ask?"

"That would be me." A low, velvety voice behind Harry said. He knew that drawn out, sarcastic tone. Harry turned and faced his former potions professor.

"Professor, nice to see you." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Seeing how you are no longer a student at Hogwarts and I am not a professor, my name will do just fine Potter." Harry nodded but narrowed his eyes.

"Then I think my given name will do as well won't it?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose it will indeed. So Harry, what do you think of my club?"

"It's very impressive, though I'm not sure I fit in." Snape cocked his head to the side.

"And why is that? Has someone said something to make you feel unwelcome?"

"Not at all, I just don't have any experience with this stuff." Snape smirked and held out a hand.

"Allow me to show you around then." Harry tried not to blush as he accepted Snape's hand. They left the bar and walked toward the stage.

"The stage. We use it for demonstrations, for ceremonies and sometimes punishments." Harry eyed the stage. The ceremonies and demonstrations didn't bother him, but the idea of it being used for punishments made him uneasy. What sort of punishments? Snape tapped his shoulder and Harry came back to reality.

"Sorry Sir, I was zoned out." Snape gave his classic sneer.

"You did always have a rather active imagination in school. Tell me, what were you thinking about?" Harry blushed and looked away.

"Nothing really sir." Snape glared at him.

"I asked you a question Potter, and I expect and answer."

Harry shuddered involuntarily at the low, seductive, demanding tone of his former potion masters voice.

"I was just wandering what kind of punishments you were talking about Sir." Snape gave a wicked grin.

"Well, it just depends on the people involved. Some submissive's are very affected by humiliation, so just standing there is enough for them to learn their lesson. Other times Dominants will do things like flog their submissives' in front of everyone." Harry felt himself turn red thinking about the punishments. He was startled to find that he was imagining himself up on that stage, being punished. He turned an even darker shade of red when he looked down and realized that he was aroused at the idea. Snape must have realized it too because he invaded Harrys' personal space and leaned in to speak in his ear.

"Does that idea turn you on boy?" Harry nodded, not able to say it out loud. Snape nodded but didn't say anything else. They walked on and Snape showed him a dancefloor where a good amount of people were dancing. Then they passed booths, some with curtains in front of them, some without. Snape tugged on Harrys arm to make him stop and gestured to a couple sitting at one of the booth areas. One was clearly a Dominant, clad in leather and sitting back, relaxed, and a submissive who was on his knees in front of the man. After a second Harry realized what they were doing. He turned red again and looked down, embarrassed at his reaction to the display. Snape leaned in once again and spoke into Harrys ear.

"What do you think boy? Are you picturing yourself like that?" Harry nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Are you picturing yourself on your knees in front of a Dominant, or being pleasured by a willing submissive?" Harry turned away, not sure he was willing answer the question. He had been interested in BDSM since his days at Hogwarts, and since he read his first erotica he knew he was a submissive. Snape tapped his shoulder and Harry looked into Snapes' eyes. He hadn't realized how pretty his eyes were. They were black, but warm and endless.

"Answer me boy."

"I was picturing myself as the submissive sir." Snape gave a hint of a smile, then his iconic sneer returned.

"Let's keep going." They went through a door into a long hallway. There were probably 15 rooms, some of them had normal solid doors, but about half had big glass windows. Harry gasped in-spite of himself at what he saw in the third room. There was a man who looked to be about Snapes' age and another who looked to be a couple years older than Harry. The younger one was tied up on a cross, and the older one was flogging his back. Then, while they were standing there watching, the older man took the younger down from the cross and tied him to the bed that was in the center of the room. Harry knew he should look away, but he found that he couldn't look away from the scene in front of him. The older man leaned in a whispered something in the boys ear and then gestured toward Harry and Snape. The boy nodded and the man untied him then the man sat on the edge of the bed and Harry realized what they were about to do. The younger man knelt and the older man immediately put a hand in the others hair, and Harry licked his lips. He really wanted that to be him! And he could picture it so clearly! Snapes voice in his ear made him jump.

"Are you picturing yourself on your knees in front of a Dominant? Servicing him, completely at his mercy, being used only for his pleasure?" Harry shuddered at the thought, and he worked hard to not show any other sign that he was affected by the idea.

"Yes sir." Snape put a hand on Harrys shoulder and squeezed slightly, guiding him away from the display. They reached a set of stairs had Harry followed Snape up, trying to make the situation in his trousers go away. They came to the end of a hall and Snape unlocked the door and flipped on the light and gestured for Harry to go in ahead of him. Harry gaped at the room in front of him. The walls were painted a rich brown and there were two couches and a desk. The floor was covered in a plush cream colored carpet. There was a large dresser in one corner and a mini fridge in the other corner. Snape took off his shoes then went to the fridge and got two bottles of water and sat on the larger couch and beckoned Harry to sit across from him. Harry followed Snapes' lead and took off his shoes then went to sit across from Snape. He handed Harry a bottle of water and Harry thanked him then took a drink.

"So, what brings your to my club tonight Harry?" Harry shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I decided to go for a walk and stumbled across this place." Snape nodded.

"And how long have you been interested in BDSM?" Harry blushed and looked away.

"Since my sixth year at Hogwarts." Snape nodded, his face unreadable.

"What sparked your interest?" Harry thought about that for a moment. What had sparked his interest?

"Probably the idea of just being able to let go, to trust someone so fully and to know what is expected of you." Snape nodded again, still not giving any sign of what he was thinking.

"Did you fantasize about anything in particular?" Harry swallowed hard and looked away, not able to look at Snape when he answered.

"I would fantasize about being called after class, then punished for something I had done."

"And how would you be punished?"

"I would be made to bend over the desk then spanked and whipped until I was a crying bruised mess. Then I would be made to suck y-the professors cock." Harry turned bright red, knowing that he had just revealed his secret to Snape. Now Snape knew he had a crush on him in school, and still did. Snape grinned evilly and leaned closer to Harry.

"Were there any other fantasies?" Harry cursed inwardly as he thought about what he was going to have to tell Snape, because he knew that lying wasn't an option.

"Yes Sir."

"Do explain please." Harry took a deep breath and looked at his shoes.

"I imagined being summoned to the professors office after class and told that I was going to be his slut from now on. That I would be used for his pleasure whenever and wherever he wanted and that my pleasure was in his hands alone, I am not allowed to pleasure myself unless I'm told. Then if I was a good slut eventually he would collar me and take me as his." Snape took a rather deep breath and nodded, not looking at Harry at all. Harry immediately started to panic, wondering if he had pushed his former potions master too far. After a minute Snape spoke.

"And did you ever consider that you may actually act out these fantasies with someone?" Harry nodded.

"Yes sir."

"And who was this other person?" Snape met Harrys eyes and Harry found he couldn't speak. He couldn't tell him. It was one thing to tell Snape about his fantasies, but it was a whole other thing to have to admit that Snape was the object of the fantasies! Snapes voice brought Harry out of his thoughts.

"Answer me boy." Snapes voice was low, smooth and had an immense aura of authority, but not arrogance.

"You sir." Harry turned red and looked away, but Snape wasn't having it. He forced Harrys head up and met his eyes. Harry felt Snape enter his mind but he didn't fight him. He wanted Snape to find whatever he was looking for because heaven knows Harry wasn't going to be able to tell him. After a couple minutes Snape withdrew and just stared at Harry. Then, with a decisive nod, Snape spoke.

"Strip and fold your clothes neatly and put them on the chair." Harrys heart pounded in his chest and his legs shook as he moved to do as he had been told. What was Snape going to do? What had he seen in Harrys mind? As soon as he had done what Snape told him, Snape gave him another order.

"Kneel, hands palm down on your thighs, eyes lowered." Harry did as he was told, his whole body taught and shaking.

"Is this what you wanted boy? You wanted to be ordered around, made to do what I tell you and only what I tell you? To be my slave, putting my needs before your own?" Harry nodded. Snape let out what could only be described as a growl.

"First rule. You will answer me out loud at all times, you understand me boy?" Harry nodded.

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good. Now, what exactly are you looking for? Do you want a 24/7 relationship, just playtime, a normal relationship mixed with a D/s dynamic, what?" Harry thought about it and tried his best to put his goals into words.

"I want a D/s relationship, but I also want to get to know you and do normal things with you like go on dates and watch movies." Harry didn't see it, but Snape smiled. He wanted Harry to be his boy but he did want to get to know him as a person as well.

"I would like that as well. Are there any specific kinks you want to try?" Harry blushed and took a deep breath, forcing himself to answer.

"I want to try flogging, caning, blood play, knife play, scarification, artistic cutting, cell popping, breath play, drowning, things like that." Snape took a breath to calm himself so he wouldn't show his reactions too much. He needed to cement their dynamic now or he knew that Harry would be impossible to handle.

"Many of those need to be worked up to. Still, that is a very nice list. How much experience do you have with BDSM exactly?"

"None sir."

"How far have you gone with a man?" Harry blushed so fiercely he could feel it all over his body.

"I've never done anything sir."

"What about with a woman"?

"Still nothing sir." Snape swallowed hard, trying to keep his arousal from becoming too evident. This man was flipping all of his switches!

"Very nice, I can mold you into my perfect slut." Harry flushed and felt himself harden at the name and the husky tone in Snapes voice.

"I would like that very much sir." Snape nodded and rose, circling Harry, watching his reactions carefully.

"I require complete obedience and respect. I will respect you, and I will always have your best interests at heart, but I will use you. I will make you scream, beg feel things you never thought possible. I will make you fly, and take you so low you don't know who you are. I am going to possess every inch of you from the inside out. Can you handle that boy?" Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes sir, I think I can. I want to try, if it pleases you sir." Snape grinned a wolfs grin and carded his hand through Harrys hair.

"That pleases me very much boy." Snape and Harry both smiled, finally feeling a peace they had been missing settle inside them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come boy, we are going downstairs. I want to show off my boy." Harry smiled in spite of his nervousness. He was glad he was finally getting a chance with Snape, and he was proud to be seen with him as his submissive, even if it was embarrassing to have to be naked in front of so many people. Then left the room but only got a few steps before Snape had another instruction for Harry.

"You are to walk just behind me, to my left. You do not talk to or look at any other dominant without my permission, and you don't talk to anyone's submissive without their dominants and my permission, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, you are clear." Snape nodded and the two went down to the main floor of the club. Snape instinctively felt himself straighten and he felt more confident with his boy behind him. Damn did he like the sound of that, his boy. They went up the bar and Snape turned to Harry.

"What would you like?"

"Just water please sir." Snape nodded. He ordered Harry a water and himself an old fashion. Normally he wouldn't drink if he had a submissive with him, but he didn't plan on doing much if any playing tonight, so he wasn't worried. He handed Harry the bottle of water and turned to him.

"Rule number one, never take a drink that's open or that you didn't see poured, got it?" Harry nodded, and bit back his retort about the fact that it was a given he wouldn't take a drink from a random person.

"Yes sir." Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry. He knew that he had a smart remark and was surprised that he hadn't said it.

"I know that you know that, but here it is not just a safety factor. Accepting a drink without asking your dominant or showing blind trust to someone who is not your dominant is considered naïve and disrespectful. All of your actions reflect on me, remember that." Harry nodded, glad he had held his tongue.

"I understand sir, thank you for telling me." Snape took a drink and looked around the club, searching for a specific pair. Jayce and his submissive Michael were usually here on Friday nights and Snape wanted to introduce Harry to them. It would be good for Harry to have another Dom in the community to talk to, and even better for him to have another submissive to talk to. Finally he spotted them across the room. He got up and motioned Harry to follow him. Jayce smiled when Snape came up and rose to hug him. Harry instinctively bristled at the sight of another man touching his master. He wanted to push the man away, but he didn't. He wanted to make a good impression as Snapes submissive.

"Jayce, this is my submissive Harry." Jayce smiled at Harry and Harry felt more at ease.

"Nice to meet you Harry. I'm impressed Snape finally found someone who could handle his cherub like demeanor." Harry laughed before he could stop himself, remembering all the tongue lashing he and his fellow students had gotten while he was in school. Snape rolled his eyes and when he turned his gaze on Harry he fell silent, fearing he had done something wrong. Snape turned back to Jayce.

"A moment please." He turned back to Harry and spoke in his ear.

"Relax. I want you to be yourself, just be respectful." Harry nodded and smiled at Snape, relieved that he wasn't being cruel like Harry had admittedly feared. They turned back to Jayce.

"This is my submissive, Michael." Harry smiled and nodded to Michael.

"Nice to meet you." Michael nodded.

"You as well. How long have you been Master Severus's submissive?" Harry fought the urge to giggle, he was so happy that he was Snape's boy now.

"For about a half an hour now." Michael smiled and nodded.

"Good, then you have only good memories so far." Harry nodded.

"That's true." Snape put a hand on Harrys shoulder and he looked up.

"How would you like to be introduced to everyone as my submissive?" Harry's mouth fell open and he looked around, then back up at Snape.

"You mean, like to the whole club?" Snape nodded. Harry swallowed hard and took a breath, then looked Snape in the eyes.

"I would be honored sir." He was scared, but he wanted the world to know that he belonged to this amazing man and this amazing man belonged to him as well. Snape nodded.

"You and Michael go upstairs and get clothes. Michael can help you find suitable attire in the wardrobe of my rooms, and he is more than welcome to find anything he may like if that is alright with his dominant." Jaycee nodded.

"That is alright with me, in fact, I want you to pick something out and put it on Michael." The two submissives' headed upstairs and left their dominants to talk. They sat and Snape raised an eyebrow at Jaycee.

"Well, when are you going to do it?" Jaycee grinned.

"I was actually hoping that you could help me with that. I was thinking next week but Michael travels all week, so is there any way we could do it tonight?" Snape nodded.

"Of course. How would you like to do it?"

"I was thinking after you introduce Harry you could say that there was someone else you wanted to have come up, and call Michael up. I'll hide in the wings and when he comes up I'll surprise him. I'll ask him to marry me, then accept my collar." Snape smiled.

"I think we can manage that. He is going to be tickled pink. And afterward, you have my private playroom for the next couple of days. Have a good time!" Jaycee grinned a wicked grin.

"Oh we will have fun. Thank you Severus." Severus nodded then quickly cleared his throat when the boys came back into his line of sight. Jaycee turned and they both went speechless at the sight of their respective boys. Harry had on black skinny jeans and a green silk dress shirt that made his eyes appear even more vibrant. Jaycee had on black leather pants that laced up the front and left nothing to the imagination, and a silver silk shirt that went amazingly well with the black boots he was wearing. Harry was a bit self-conscious, but Michael was standing straighter and practically oozed sex. Snape pulled Harry into him and whispered in his ear.

"You look entirely too fuckable in these pants." Harry blushed and squealed when Snape grabbed his ass. Snape pulled away and ran his hand through Harrys hair.

"You ready?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir, I'm ready." The two walked up to the stage, Harry following two steps behind Snape off to his left side. Snape walked onto the stage and a hush fell over the club.

"Good evening everyone. As many of you know, I have been searching for many years for a submissive. I have found it…difficult… to find someone that I could get along with and that would get along with me. As many of you know, I'm not exactly known for my cheerful disposition." Everyone chuckled and Harry grinned.

"But today I am excited to announce that I have finally found that someone. Everyone, I would like you to meet my submissive, Harry Potter." Harry stepped forward and everyone murmured, awed by what they were seeing. Severus Snape was now with Harry Potter!

"He is new to the community, so be nice to him." He sent Harry to wait in the wings. Now, I have someone else I would like to call up on stage. Miachel Peters, please come up." Michael looked around, confused, realizing his dominant was nowhere to be found. He went up on stage and Snape smiled at him then walked off stage to hug Harry and tell him how well he had handled everything so far.


End file.
